


Five Skoulson Scenes Involving Food

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Birthday Sex, Cooking, Cunnilingus, Donuts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Food, Grilled Cheese, Homemade Soup, Inhumans (Marvel), Mentions of Coulson/Price, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Phil Coulson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Protective Phil Coulson, Skoulson Fic Tropes, Skoulson Sex Cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson bringing Daisy food, or making it for her, is practically a courtship ritual, if she only realised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Skoulson Scenes Involving Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> I think I packed just about every Skoulson food trope I could into this fic.  
> Written for the post-3:07 Impromptu Skoulson RomFest.

**The Retreat**

"Here," Coulson says, carrying a tray into the bedroom of The Retreat.

"What's this?" Daisy asks, looking up from her tablet. She's currently half sitting, half lying in bed, her sprained ankle firmly strapped up.

"Lunch," he tells her. "Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

She bites back a moan: she loves his grilled cheese, and his tomato soup's pretty great too. "Best boss ever," she tells him as he sets the tray across her lap.

He rolls his eyes at her. "Worst patient ever."

She pouts, and he snickers, which surprises them both, if his expression is anything to go by. He starts to walk away, and she reaches out to catch hold of his wrist. "Stay. Please?"

"Okay."

He perches on the side of the bed, there being no chair in here, and chats to her about mission-related stuff as she devours her lunch. Daisy is a terrible patient, she knows, although she's pretty sure Coulson's unsurprised by this, given her history, but he almost makes it worth being a patient if he's going to make her delicious food like this. She knows he loves cooking and wishes he had more opportunities to do so when they're at the base, and she thinks she needs to get him away from there more often if it means he'll cook for her.

**The Cocoon**

"Director Coulson?"

"Yes Joey?" Phil turns around at the other man's call, his hands full of a tray of food.

"Is Daisy going to be okay?"

Coulson hides a smile: Joey is pretty devoted to Daisy, very keen to do right by her, and always worried that he won't measure up to her standards – something Coulson understands intimately.

"Yeah, Joey. She just needs to eat and rest. She used her powers a lot today."

The younger man nods solemnly, and Coulson smiles at him openly this time. "You did too, so make sure you get some rest, also. I know your powers don't wear you out the same way Daisy's do, but we've got a breathing space right now, so make the most of it, okay?" He sees Joey hesitating, and adds, "Daisy would tell you the same, believe me."

"Yes sir." He gives Coulson a respectful nod, then heads in the direction of his own bunk.

Phil takes the tray into Daisy's room, just as she wanders out of the shower wrapped in a towel. "Oh, uh, sorry," he says quickly, turning towards the desk in the corner. "I thought you'd be finished with your shower already."

"It's okay, Phil," she says, coming over to stand beside him. 

He feels heat flood his body as the scent of Daisy's shampoo wafts over him, and he prays he's not blushing.

"That's not tomato soup," she observes, her arm and shoulder brushing against his as she leans forward over the bowl.

"No, not this time. I thought you needed something else to help you regain your strength." Coulson's surprised he's able to talk at all, right now – Daisy's standing next to him, practically naked, except for a towel, water still beading on her neck and shoulders, and if he turns around she'll be able to see exactly what effect she's having on him. It's really embarrassing, and he wonders if there's a way to ask her to get dressed that won't reveal his arousal to her.

"You're a wonder, Phil," she tells him, leaning in to press her lips to his cheek, her breasts brushing against his arm, and Coulson has to clutch the corner of her desk tightly to keep himself from turning and kissing her back.

"You're welcome," he tells her, hoping his voice isn't too strangled. To his relief – and simultaneously, his disappointment – she walks away towards the bed, and he's able to quickly press his hand against his rampant erection. Just because he's wearing jeans doesn't mean Daisy won't notice. She's a very observant young woman.

**A Motel**

"I'm sorry I can't cook you something," Coulson tells Daisy as he sets the bag of groceries down on the credenza in the corner of their shared room. Being on the run from the ATCU is pretty annoying to tell the truth.

"I don't mind, Phil. Not this once." She walks up behind him and wraps her arms around him, pressing her cheek to his back. She feels his vibrations change, as she always does when he's feeling aroused. She ought to tell him, she thinks, that she can read him this easily, but she's not quite ready to, not yet. Just at the moment she's still working through her feelings about him and Price, and while Daisy knows she loves Phil, and has done for a very long time, she's not quite ready to reveal that to him, not until Price and her machinations are a bit further behind them.

"What did you bring me?" she asks.

He opens the bag and begins setting out the items: powdered doughnuts, a big bottle of soda, three bags of chips, and some packs of sandwiches.

"Are you going to eat any of this?" she asks, reaching for a sandwich.

"All this is for you," he tells her, his tone reassuring. "I've got a sandwich and some chips for myself." He smirks at her. "A salad sandwich."

She snorts, knowing that he knows she tends to avoid salad stuff if she possibly can. "If you're a very good boy, I'll share my doughnuts with you," she tells him.

That earns her raised eyebrows. "'A very good boy'?" he repeats incredulously. "I'm always a good boy. Who is it always brings you food, and looks after you?"

She giggles at his affronted expression. "Yeah, okay, Phil," she says. She leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek. "You are a very good boy, so I'll share."

"Thank you," he says, his tone very dignified, which just makes her want to kiss him senseless, frankly. The fact that he doesn't object to being called a boy amuses her, too – she wonders if he'd like to be _her_ boy.

**The Playground**

It's late and the Playground is as quiet as it ever gets at night, and Daisy's not expecting to run into anyone as she pads barefoot through the corridors. She's a bit surprised, therefore, when she approaches the kitchen and realises that Coulson's in there (thanks to her powers, she can tell who's who sight unseen), and from the smell, he's baking.

"Phil?" she says quietly, and he's clearly startled by her arrival as he nearly drops the eggs he's holding.

"Daisy! What are you doing up? Everything okay?"

She nods, and walks over to look at the counter. "Are you baking a cake?" she asks interestedly.

"Um, yeah." He looks a little sheepish, she thinks. "It's for you," he adds in a rush, and she can see heat flooding his face.

"For me?" she asks, confused now. His vibrations are all over the place, she notices.

"Yeah, for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Wait! You're baking me a birthday cake at one in the morning?"

"Well, yeah," he says. "It was meant to be a surprise." He sounds a bit peeved at her.

"Well it is a surprise," she points out. "I am very surprised."

"Yeah, but I wanted to surprise you with it tomorrow."

She chuckles. "Phil, it is tomorrow. It's past one."

He huffs a bit, and she can't resist sliding her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. 

"You really are the best boss ever," she tells him.

He sets down the eggs, then turns in her arms so he can wrap his arms around her. "Well you're the best superhero ever."

"Really?" she asks. "Better than Captain America, even?"

"Yeah," he says, sounding a bit breathless, and Daisy can't help herself, she just leans up and kisses him. She's careful and gentle (despite wanting to kiss him fiercely until he's reeling), but not tentative – she can read him, after all, and she knows how much he wants her – and how much she has always wanted him.

"Daisy." He moans her name softly into her mouth.

"Phil," she responds, kissing him some more, then gasping when he bites gently on her lower lip. "Oh fuck!"

"Daisy." He sounds more pained this time, and she realises she can feel how hard he is. She slides her hands down his back to cup his ass, pressing his groin more firmly against her crotch.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?" He sounds dazed, she thinks, which is fair enough because she feels pretty dazed too.

"I want to take you to bed and ride you raw."

He groans, rather too loudly, even for one in the morning in a sleeping base. "God, yes," he gasps, and his hips twitch forward. She can't blame him, not when her own sex is throbbing with want.

"My bunk or yours?" she asks, nipping kisses along his jaw until she bites gently on his earlobe.

"Yours is nearer," he tells her, chest heaving.

"Yours is bigger," she counters. "And further away from anyone else."

"Okay, okay." He pulls back from her, and she can see how difficult that is for him, then grabs her hand in his and tugs gently on her arm. She chuckles softly, then follows eagerly as he hurries them through the night dark corridors.

This, she thinks as he pushes the door of his bunk open, is going to be the best birthday ever. 

**The Retreat Redux**

This, Coulson thinks, may be the best birthday he's ever had. He hadn't expected to do anything for it, but unbeknown to him, Daisy had gone behind his back and co-opted May and Mack's help to ensure that the Playground is in safe hands while they spend the weekend at The Retreat. He and Daisy have been lovers for less than a week – not that he's counting the days since she kissed him in the kitchen of the Playground while he tried to bake her a surprise birthday cake, but it was only six days ago. 

And for the first time ever, he and Daisy are cooking together. She'd offered to cook him dinner – then sheepishly admitted that she didn't really know how to cook, which had made Coulson chuckle until she pouted at him, which had made him kiss her instead.

They're standing at the kitchen table together, Daisy's back pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped around her middle, as he directs operations. 

"This is nice," he tells her, nuzzling the side of her neck, and eliciting a hum of pleasure from his young lover.

"Very nice," she agrees, her voice low and raspy, "but maybe a bit distracting."

He chuckles softly, then nips at her earlobe. "But you're very good at focusing, Daisy – I've seen you."

"Yeah, but I've never had to focus while someone was nuzzling me."

"Are you saying you can't?" he asks teasingly.

He feels her draw herself up straighter, and can't help smirking – he knows how she feels about being challenged.

"Nope," she says firmly. "I'm not saying that."

"Okay."

He keeps his distractions to the minimum, but he doesn't entirely abandon them – he likes to see Daisy rising to a challenge after all, and he feels quite proud when she finally puts their dinner in the oven.

"That'll take 30 minutes to bake," he tells her.

"Is that so, Director?" she says, backing him up against the cabinet and pressing her body to his as her lips and teeth work their way along his jaw to the spot behind his ear that she seems to favour.

"Uh-huh," he mumbles, trying to concentrate. He's growing harder by the moment and Daisy's hand sliding down his torso to cup his cock through his jeans is not helping him. He supposes this is payback for his distractions, but he can't say he minds that much.

Daisy unfastens his jeans and he thrusts his hips forward enough that she can drag them down, along with his boxers, before wrapping her hand around his hot, hard flesh.

"Fuck," he mutters, and she smirks at him, then sinks to her knees, and he can only groan as she draws her tongue up the length of his shaft before swirling it around the tip. "Skye."

She chuckles, sending a tingling sensation down his cock and into his balls, and his eyes, which had closed, snap open as he registers that he's just called her 'Skye' not 'Daisy'.

"God, Daisy, I'm so sorry," he begins, but she tightens her hold on the base of his dick, cutting him off.

"Phil, it's okay," she says firmly. "I don't mind what you call me at times like this – and pretty soon, speech is going to be impossible."

"Is that right? Well – " 

She silences him by sliding the head of his cock into her mouth, lightly grazing her teeth across his sensitive skin.

"Oh fuck," he groans, his head banging against the cabinet door behind him; pretty soon he's reduced to babbling incoherently as Daisy works him up to orgasm twice before finally sending him over the edge, swallowing down every drop until she's sucked him dry.

She pulls herself up to her feet, then leans in, careful not to touch his cock, and kisses him, and he groans at the taste of himself lingering on her tongue.

"I want to go down on you," he mutters once he's capable of actual speech.

"I'd like that, Phil," she tells him, "but food first."

"Yeah." 

She leaves him leaning bonelessly against the cabinet as she moves to lay the table, setting out plates, silverware, and wine glasses. By the time Coulson's recovered sufficiently to pull up his boxers and jeans, the food's ready, and he moves to take the wine from the fridge and pour it, while Daisy serves the food.

"Happy birthday, Phil," she says, and they clink their glasses together before beginning to eat. 

The food's good, and Daisy is good company too, swapping birthday anecdotes with him, and teasing him good-naturedly about his cooking exploits.

He insists they leave the washing up until morning, and she smirks at his obvious eagerness to get her to bed.

"I'm going to eat you out for hours," he tells her in a low voice as she precedes him into the bedroom, his fingers pressed to her lower back.

"You are, are you?" 

"Yup!" He's quite determined on this point.

Once in the bedroom he wastes no time in stripping off her jeans, tank top, and underwear, then pushes her down onto the bed, where she sprawls inelegantly, but oh so deliciously. He digs into his jeans pocket and pulls out a brand new box of condoms, which he puts on the bedside table, then he strips off his Henley and jeans, remembering to ditch his socks and shoes. He's about to remove his boxers too, but Daisy stops him.

"I wanna do that," she tells him, her voice husky with desire, or arousal, or both probably.

He smirks at her, then climbs onto the bed beside her, and she sits up, grabs the waistband of his boxers, and tugs it down, but only until it rests under his balls.

"What?" he asks, suddenly, surprisingly, breathless.

She startles him by grabbing his shoulders and tumbling him onto his back, straddling his thighs, and holding his arms above his head. He's a bit stunned, not only by the abruptness of her move, but also how easily she holds his body in place. Daisy's not exactly a big woman, and while he knows, intellectually that she's gained in body mass and muscle through training, this is the first time she's directed any of that at him.

"How would it be," she asks, her tone casual, "if I sat on your face?"

"Oh fuck!" Coulson groans loudly at the suggestion, and she chuckles, then walks herself on her knees up his torso until her sex is hovering just above his face.

"That's a 'yes', then?" she asks, a smug smirk gracing her lips.

"Yeah that – that's definitely a 'yes'," he tells her breathlessly.

She releases his arms, then lowers herself down and he clasps her thighs to guide her into position.

"Yeah, Phil," she says, sounding a bit breathless herself now. "That's good."

His mouth is already busy, and it takes him hardly any time at all to send Daisy over the edge. Of course, he doesn't stop there, and he feels her body shudder as he drives her straight into a second orgasm on the heels of the first.

By the time he's made her come four times in quick succession he's in desperate need of a chance to catch his breath, and he's grateful when Daisy lifts herself up, then shifts backwards on her knees until she's able to spread her body atop his. He's achingly hard, but he's also aware Daisy will probably be a bit too sensitive to be fucked just yet.

"You okay?" he asks, sliding his right palm slowly up and down her spine.

"Oh yeah," she murmurs, and presses her lips to his neck a couple of times. "I'm good. You're good. It's all good."

He chuckles. "Are you falling asleep on me?"

"Maybe," she answers, and she definitely sounds sleepy and sated. 

"Have a nap, then," he suggests.

"What about – ?" She wriggles slightly against him, reminding him that he's still hard. 

"I can wait," he assures her quickly.

"'kay." She presses a kiss to his neck. "Happy birthday, Phil."

"Thank you."

Moments later she's asleep; he carefully eases her off him and onto the bed so he can grab the quilt and pull it up over them both. He rearranges his boxers, just in case Daisy wants to put them back the way they were just now, then he slips his left arm under her body and brings her closer so they can sleep snuggled up together. He's not bothered that they haven't fucked yet – they've got all weekend after all.


End file.
